DRAGÓN
by Kagome-Nekko
Summary: Una batalla inminente, zeref, los spriggan y Agnologia, demasiado peligroso como para salir ilesos, así que Natsu recurrió a su último recurso… se convirtió en Dragón. Un poderoso, hermoso, enorme y rojo dragón de fuego. -cambiado a M por escenas sexuales- NatsuxLucy
1. Chapter 1

_Una batalla inminente, zeref, los spriggan y Agnologia, demasiado peligroso como para salir ilesos, así que Natsu recurrió a su último recurso… se convirtió en Dragón. Un poderoso, hermoso, enorme y rojo dragón de fuego. NatsuxLucy_

Disclaimer : esta historia es sin fines de lucro, El precioso de Natsu y el resto de la guild no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solo descargo mi fanatismo con historias de ellos, producto de mi cabecita loca XD…

Este producto es responsabilidad de quien lo recomienda y de quien lo lee X3

Diálogos entre -.-

 **DRAGÓN**

 **Capítulo 1: transformación.**

Era una visión magnánima, tan impresionante que nos costaba creer lo que estaba pasando, frente a nosotros haciéndole frente al enorme dragón Agnologia estaba Natsu, o lo que hace unos segundos era un mal herido Natsu, ahora era un enorme dragón rojo brillante a la luz de las llamas que incendiaban todo el lugar, yo no tenía fuerza para moverme mi traje estelar se había desvanecido ante mi escases de magia y las heridas en mi cuerpo me ardían demasiado

-Na… Natsu? Eres tu Natsu?- la voz de Erza se escuchó al fondo, yo quería voltear a verla ver si se encontraba bien después de esa explosión de magia que no aventó todos pero de alguna manera no podía voltear la mirada, tan absorta en ese enorme cuerpo del dragón rojo.

Fue como si reconociera su nombre, su cabeza giro y pudimos ver esos profundos y reptilizados ojos verdes, dos enormes y brillantes ojos de jade, la forma en que nos miró me tranquilizo lo suficiente para intentar moverme y alejarme de esa zona peligrosa. Después de todo aun estábamos a media batalla contra el dragón negro más peligroso de toda la historia de la magia.

El dragón de fuego se movió con torpeza y abrió ese hocico infestado de filosos dientes, como si intentara hablar pero solo emergió un gutural gruñido y unas ligeras flamas débiles que por suerte no nos alcanzó a ninguno de los que estábamos aquí. Cerro su boca con rapidez como si se hubiera dado cuenta de su error, en cambio dejo caer su cuerpo y pego su largo cuello contra el piso al igual que su mentón, casi como queriendo bajar a nuestra altura y al mismo tiempo intentar no intimidar demasiado a sus propios compañeros de gremio. Fue como una especie de desencantamiento mágico que librero mis piernas y al parecer el de todos nosotros ya que pude moverme finalmente y voltear a ver a mi alrededor para cerciorarme que no era la única igual de impresionada con todo esto, Levi, Wendy, Erza e incluso Happy habíamos recuperado el control de nuestros cuerpos.

-Natsu, te encuentras bien? Estas consiente de que has transformado tu cuerpo?- Erza como toda una buena maestra de gremio se interpuso entre nosotros y la aun incomprobable nueva naturaleza del dragón slayer frente a nosotros.

El dragón rojo simplemente ladeo la cabeza un poco y dejo escuchar un leve gruñido sin abrir la boca ni despegarse de su posición en el piso.

Quise acercarme pero Erza interpuso su brazo para que no pudiera hacerlo

-Natsu- dije con poca voz, no sabía que hacer o cómo reaccionar.

Finalmente con rapidez el dragón se levantó de esa posición tan sumisa alargando su majestuoso y grueso cuello, dirigiendo su mirada verde jade hacia el cielo, Erza igual levanto la mirada con una mirada aterrorizada y a la vez resuelta y envalentonada, solo una mujer como ella podía mezclar sentimientos tan contrarios

-aquí viene, Agnologia!-

Con torpeza el dragón rojo abrió esas enormes y pesadas alas empujándonos a mí y a Erza con un fuerte golpe, que me hubiera costado un moretón más si no fuera porque alguien me sostuvo antes de impactar contra el piso.

-tranquila Lucy quédate aquí.- era Gray quien me sostenía sin mirarme y Erza que a pesar del inesperado golpe no había perdido ni su porte ni su concentración

Pude ver al frente como si fueran los aleteos de una ave primeriza intentando dejar el nido, casi se veía patético pero entonces él tenso su cuerpo, estiro las alas a su máxima capacidad y abriendo toda la mandíbula dejo salir un ensordecedor gruñido inundado de ardientes y enormes flamas rojas, y en cuestión de segundos las manos de Gray me soltaron y pude ver como ambos, el mago de hielo y la maestra de gremio emprendían una veloz carrera subiéndose sin pensarlo sobre la ancha y escamosa espalda del dragón rojo, que medio segundo después estaba tan alto en el cielo que fácilmente pudo haberse confundido con una magia de teletransportación

Un segundo gruñido mucho más grueso y desgraciadamente mucho más conocido respondió a lo lejos.

-Lucy rápido debemos irnos de aquí- Levi me jalo de las manos y yo apenas la seguía en automático sin poder apartar mi vista de la pelea que se desarrollaba en lo alto del cielo. Con ayuda intentábamos controlar el incendio que se había extendido a todo lo largo del pueblo mientras cada gruñido nuevo nos hacía temblar, las ondas de choque de la colisión de las diferentes magias llegaban a nosotros en forma de golpe de viento, los aldeanos estaban aterrorizados y solo pensaban en huir de ahí, y nadie los culparía, después de todo se suponía que los dragones se habían extinguido hace más de 400 años.

Teníamos suerte que los 3 magos escudo de spriggan se habían retirado minutos antes, dejándonos el caos de este pueblo en esta pequeña isla para nosotros solos. Ya habíamos logrado apagar medio pueblo cuando una oleada de gritos se apodero del lugar, seguido de una extraña neblina negra, varios cayeron a su paso y fue entonces cuando notamos que se trataba del mismo Zeref, sabíamos que era imposible poder hacer algo además de escondernos. Por suerte para todos nosotros el emperador solo parecía querer alejarse del lugar como solía hacerlo de vez en cuando que nos topábamos con él. Miraba divertido hacia el cielo mientras los embistes de ambos dragones se escuchaban como truenos entre las nubes. Lo vimos desaparecer en el bosque matando la naturaleza a su paso con cada eco de su magia oscura. Parecía más emocionado de lo normal.

-como está el maestro?-

-sigue inconsciente, pero aun respira- el maestro Makarov había desviado los primeros ataque del dragón negro, ahora había perdido el conocimiento. Mire al cielo nuevamente podía ver ambos dragones aferrando uno al cuerpo del otro ambos se mordían parte del cuello y se encajaban esas gigantescas garras, mientras como una sombra podía distinguir el hielo de Gray haciéndolo tal vez de escudo entre los dientes de Agnologia, y una gigantesca espada de Erza que de blandía una y otra vez intentando traspasar la impenetrable piel de escamas del dragón negro.

Finalmente el dios dragón de la muerte envistió al dragón rojo con suficiente fuerza para hacerlo retroceder y abriendo su hocico grande disparo una llamarada de magia explosiva y brillante, envolviendo al dragón rojo y a sus pasajeros. Mi corazón se detuvo en espera de que esa increíble magia que había hecho desaparecer la isla Tenroujima no hubiera aniquilado a mis amigos. Después del impacto el dragón negro subió al cielo desapareciendo entre las nubes. Mientras el dragón rojo solo parecía dejarse caer

-Natsu!- grite con desesperación sin saber qué hacer, estaban tan altos y tan lejos, nunca llegaría a tiempo y aunque estuvieran cerca no tenía forma de detener o amortiguar el impacto de un enorme dragón, aun así corrimos. Todos lo hicimos, yo Levi, Happy, Juvia, Wendy, Mest, incluso Cana que no la había visto en un buen rato, desde que habíamos llegado al pueblo.

La caída seria dentro del bosque, cercanos a la montaña o sobre la misma, tardaríamos en llegar y probablemente nuestra presencia no significase ninguna diferencia para los resultados de la pelea pero aun así nos apuramos, aun así corrimos notando que estábamos en el camino desolado y marchito que solo momentos antes había estado Zeref, pero no nos desviamos, aun cuando un olor asfixiante a muerte nos provocó escalofríos y miedo, aun así no nos detuvimos.

Minutos antes -

Mi sangre hervía, mi corazón golpeaba con tanta fuerza que sentía que mi pecho explotaría en cualquier momento. Frente a mi estaba el dragón que había matado a mi padre, no recordaba el cómo habíamos llegado a esto, solo sé que de alguna manera había sido mi culpa pero todo eso ya no me importaba, ni siquiera me importaba el hecho de que acabábamos de salir de una peligrosa pelea contra tres de los escudos del imperio Alvarez, había una promesa que debía cumplir, con él, con todos, conmigo mismo, Happy se posó en mi espalda entendiendo mi mirada llena de ira, por primera vez desde que habíamos empezado a combatir mano a mano, por primera vez deseaba que no fuera mis alas, que no se expusiera en la línea de fuego justo donde yo estaba, por primera vez temí que él aun estando tras de mí que aun así no saldría ileso. Pero no pude hablar, mi mandíbula estaba tan tensa que no podía siquiera abrir la boca, mi mirada fija en ese dragón que revoloteaba en los cielos, mi magia ya estaba mermada pero mi espíritu de lucha estaba más encendido que nunca, Erza, Lucy y Gray a mi lado me daban el apoyo necesario para no perder la razón y aventarme como un poseso

-no permitiremos que pase lo mismo que en Tenroujima - escuche la voz de Erza y asentí ante su voz tan segura y firme

-Esta vez estamos listos- esta vez fue la voz de gray

-Āmuzu X Āmā X Banīa- la vocecita de Wendy resonó con fuerza, sintiendo inmediatamente un incremento en mi propia magia y eso fue lo que detono el inicio de la pelea, con ayuda de Happy alcanzar a Agnologia en el cielo no fue tan difícil, difícil fue recibir la primera bocanada de magia, fue como ser golpeado por un tren y ser quemado por las flamas del god slayer la primera vez las sentí, pero multiplicado por cien, no… por mil, el dolor casi me cegó pero tan rápido como vino igual se fue.

Aun así Happy logro recuperar el rumbo segundos después del impacto, me sorprendí realmente de su increíble resistencia, la voz de Erza sonó justo detrás de mí y esta paso volando de alguna manera a alta velocidad, invocando una gigantesca espada y sin necesidad de blandirla esta voló directo como un proyectil justo al centro del pecho del dragón negro quien simplemente la desecho de un manotazo como si no fuera nada interesante, la enorme espada giro en el aire sin que nadie la sostuviera físicamente y retomo su camino impactando de lleno contra el escamoso hombro del dragón, que apenas y reacciono al tacto, como si la viera más por curiosidad que por verdadero interés, una enorme laza de hielo gigantesca se materializo justo sobre él. Dejándose caer con una increíble fuerza partiéndose en mil pedazos, al impactar contra el cráneo del dragón negro el cual apenas y le hizo bajar la mirada y entonces lo percibí una ligera molestia que turbo el ambiente y me hizo sentir un escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, ahí iba el ataque que había hundido la isla sagrada de Fairy Tail. Las enormes alas negras de expandieron en todo su esplendor demostrando ese negro absoluto, el pecho del dragón se inflo y mi propio corazón dejo de latir, la magia que venía era demasiado poderosa para mí, para cualquiera de los que estaban conmigo, aun después de ese año de entrenamiento donde todos habíamos maximizado nuestras habilidades.

-Huyan!- grite, volteando a verlos a todos, mientras sostenía mi brazo derecho sintiendo mi piel romperse ante la expectativa del ataque que se avecinaba. Erza y Gray tras de mi con esa mirada de resolución, Lucy, Levi y Wendy desde más abajo con la misma mirada aunque un poco más temerosas y entonces lo supe, supe que nadie huiría, que estaban listos para intentar defenderse y que fallarían, eso también lo sabía.

Yo lo sabía…

Que no estábamos listos…

Que moriríamos…

Aun si dragónizaba mi brazo no sería suficiente…

El dios dragón aún estaba tan lejos, tan inalcanzable aun después de todo este entrenamiento. Pero ya no había más tiempo, era ahora o nunca, literalmente. Y entonces prepare mi cuerpo, sabía lo que haría, lo haría por ellos, no permitiría que el impacto les llegara si aún había algo que podía intentar, cuando Agnologia abrió su boca, en ese segundo sujete a Happy que estaba en mi espalda y lo avente contra Erza, ella le protegería. El impacto llego medio segundo después pero estaba listo, y con toda la magia de mi cuerpo contuve esa imponente magia, literalmente intente absorberla, devorarla, asimilarla, mis pulmones ardieron y por primera vez en mi vida quise llorar del dolor de una quemadura en mis pulmones, en mi piel, sentía que mi cuerpo se desintegraba y que mis huesos se rompían casi como si explotaran todos a la vez pero aun así no me detuve y forcé a mi magia a asimilar el golpe, a devorar cada resquicio de energía que quería desintegrarme, si tenía que morir no permitiría que nadie más lo hiciera, y me concentre en ello aun cuando mi piel dejo de doler y mi conciencia se perdió en la nada, mi magia y mi subconsciente solo podía cumplir con mi orden autoimpuesta. Devorar ese poder.

Recupere la conciencia sintiendo la dureza del piso debajo de mis pies, aunque bien no estaba muy seguro de cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente sabía que no pasaban de ser unos cuantos segundos, fije mi vista en el cielo buscándolo a él, pues aun sentía esa enorme magia revoloteando sobre nosotros, lo encontré y fue como si mi visión hiciera zoom y pude verlo de cerca, a pesar de saber que seguía yo en el suelo y el volando muy por encima de las nubes, pero no me importo, Agnologia no me miraba, parecía estar entretenido en algo mas o en alguien más. A mi nariz llego ese particular aroma de Zeref y mi nerviosismo aumento en desmedida, no teníamos tiempo o energía como para tener que preocuparnos de dos males a la vez.

-Na… Natsu? Eres tu Natsu?- escuche la voz de Erza y al girar mi cabeza me sentí extraño, desproporcionado, demasiado alto, demasiado grande, pero a la vez me sentía lleno de energía, lleno de poder. Vi a Lucy alejarse levemente y me alegre de verla bien, mi pecho pareció relajarse al verlos a todos con vida y en perfecto estado, apaleados pero vivos y enteros. Quise moverme ir con ellos, pero fue cuando lo note, algo no estaba bien, extrañamente algo en todo esto se me hacía familiar, la forma en la que variaba mi cuerpo, el calor, el color, me di cuenta pero no podía ser verdad, ¿cierto?

Quise hablar pero solo se escaparon flamas involuntarias así que cerré la boca, no quería lastimar a nadie por una torpeza, en especial porque todos ya estaban bastante lastimados. Así que me deje caer, el movimiento me hizo consiente de todo mi cuerpo, a mis recuerdos vinieron esos apacibles y gratos momentos cuando estuve viviendo con mi padre, lo recordaba tan enorme y majestuoso pero al a vez tan cariñoso, exigente pero gentil y amable, y la forma en que se acercaba a mí, siempre con la cabeza baja como demostrando que no había a lo que debieras temer. Así que reaccione por naturaleza aprendida, después de todo mi padre era un dragón de verdad, justo como lo que yo lo era ahora. Me relaje aún más cuando ellos parecieron entenderlo

-Natsu, te encuentras bien? Estas consiente de que has transformado tu cuerpo?- quise decirle que si a la señora obvia, pero sabía que si intentaba hablar de mi solo saldrían llamas y a riesgo de parecer arrogante esperaba que mis flamas fueran tan impresionantes como las de mi padre, por ende muy peligrosas para cualquiera que no fuera dragón o dragón slayer de fuego. Así que solo un murmullo se escuchó dentro de mi garganta. Me dieron tantas ganas de burlarme, de jugar algunas bromas, de burlarme otra vez, de retar a ciertos magos, oh¡ cielos¡ de comprobar mi fuerza y mi poder! pero ya habría tiempo para eso, mi instinto me hizo regresar mi mirada al cielo para verlo ahí, tan imponerte y tan altanero, creyéndose invencible. Moví mi cuerpo intentando encontrar la manera adecuada de controlarlo y oh¡ alas… genial!. Sentí su mirada sobre mí y supe que era el momento, no podía perder más tiempo, dejaría que mi instinto se encargara de todo así que lo deje fluir, mi primer impulso fue gruñir con todas mis fuerzas expeliendo aliento de fuego tensando mi cuerpo listo para volar, sea como sea que eso se haga, aprendería sobre la marcha, no tenía tiempo de pedirle clases a Happy.

Subir fue fácil, mantenerme en el aire era otra historia, por suerte el paquete de iniciación a dragón parecía traer incorporado piloto automático por default así solo dejaría que mis alas se movieran con la misma inercia que uno lleva cuando camina o corre.

-estamos listos cuando tú digas Natsu- escuche la voz de Erza cerca de mi oído y solo recién note que de hecho tenía dos presencias sobre mi espalda, mi corazón dio un vuelco, pues temí por ellos. Y creo… creo que se dieron cuenta

-escucha flamita, ahora más que nunca no dejes que tu cabezota dura draconiana se haga ideas estúpidas, vamos a pelear, los tres… y vamos a ganar, porque perder no es una opción, y creo que eso lo sabes, así que deja de hacerte ideas raras y empieza a planear la envestida contra ese bastardo creído de Agnologia, de lo demás nos encargamos nosotros-

Pude sentir el incremento de sus magias, el poder y la fuerza que querían intentar rivalizar con la mía. Eso me hizo sentir más relajado, y entonces me avente con fuerza, con furia, intentando que una sola estocada fuera suficiente para terminar esto. Yo nunca antes había sido dragón así que no conocía el tiempo límite de esta transformación ni el alcance de su poder, y la situación no estaba como para estar experimentando.

Agnologia no huyo, por el contrario gruño con fuerza y se preparó para el impacto. Sentí sus dientes clavarse en alguna parte de mi cuello, la piel desgarrándose me hicieron sentir un dolor intenso pero de igual manera lo mordí notando la fuerza de mi mandíbula y mis garras por instinto se aferraron a su pecho trozando parte de esas escamas negras. Sentí un extraño golpe al estómago y apenas de reojo note que era el mismo Agnologia intentando abrir mi vientre con sus garras, algún tipo de truco sucio de dragón experimentado, tal vez hubiese funcionado, si yo estuviese solo, en este momento agradecí estar acompañado porque de no ser así, todo mi poder y toda mi magia de nada hubieran servido si en la primera estocada Agnologia me hubiese abierto por la mitad. Pero ahí estaba, una especie de fajina de metal invocada por Erza seguramente, convertían las mortales zarpadas de Agnologia en simple golpes, aunque tenían tiempo límite, ya que cada zarpada arrancaba trozos de esa armadura improvisada, dejando gradualmente mi vientre expuesto, no me interesaba descubrir si mis escamas eran suficientemente duras como para soportar la furia de otro dragona así que con fuerza empuje a mi adversario y haciendo maromas en el aire intente posicionarme sobre él, aunque claro él no lo permitió, volando a la misma altura que yo buscando ser él quien quedase por encima mío, y fue cuando un lanza gigantesca de hielo le golpeo con el poder suficiente para aturdirle, fue mi oportunidad que no desperdicie, me coloque sobre él, mordí con todas mis fuerzas y clave mis garras intentando arrancar esa parte de piel que tocaba, por supuesto eso no le gusto al dragón negro y se revolvió en los aires haciéndonos girar a altas velocidades, haciéndome perder el sentido de lo que era arriba o abajo…

La pela duro unos segundos y una eternidad, no notaba el tiempo, apenas concentrándome en lo que seguirá después del siguiente golpe, en la manera de frenarle y permitir que tanto Erza como Gray invistieran con su magia, incluso en una ocasión lo vi intentar morder a uno de ellos que aún estaban sobre mi espalda y eso me había molestado demasiado, exhalando una bocanada de fuego justo en su rostro, estoy seguro que logre incomodarlo lo suficiente para alejarlo por algunos momentos, me dio tanto gusto ver esa expresión de irritación, lo veía sangrar del único brazo que tenía, me dio tanto gusto.

El preparo su aliento y yo igual lo hice, tomándonos nuestro tiempo para darle el poder y la forma que se requería. Nuestras magias chocaron y una onda de choque me hizo trastabillar en el aire y lo aprovecho para lanzar una segunda bocanada que yo solo pude defenderla con mi cuerpo para evitar que Erza y Gray salieran perjudicados, no era problema había sido rápida y sin tanto poder, solo escocia un poco en las partes que ya tenía lastimadas.

Se aventó y me avente y empezamos a danzar de nuevo, pero yo contaba con un poco más de ayuda aunque a él le servía mucho la experiencia de haber sido un dragón por mucho tiempo y un verdadero asesino de dragones, lo que a mí me dejaba con una seria desventaja de principiante. Me daba cuenta pero no quería aceptarlo, no debía aceptarlo, no había marcha atrás y perder no era una opción así que aguante y forcé mi cuerpo de dragón y sentí vibrar mi sangre, sentía mi piel calentarse y casi era consiente de cada escama de cada herida de cada ráfaga de viento que movía mis alas, y Agnologia preparo un último aliento, sabía que era lo último porque parecía empeñarse en ganar distancia, así que mi instinto me decía que solo debía de aguantar una estocada más, la poderosa magia salió y yo la bloquee con mi magia de fuego lo suficiente para detener el impacto, pero eso consumió mas magia de la que tenía planeado, los escudos de Erza ayudaron y la magia envolvente de hielo de gray también, pero era demasiado poder, aun entre la luz de la magia residual pude ver como el dragón negro se perdía en el cielo y de igual manera su magia parecía alejarse sin intenciones de volver y mi cuerpo respondió a eso, fue como si la adrenalina de mi cuerpo desapareciera de pronto y perdí la capacidad de mantenerme en el aire.

Mientras caía mi conciencia se iba perdiendo pero los gritos de Erza y Gray me mantenía levemente lucido, si solo me dejaba caer ellos podrían salir gravemente lastimados, pero no podía moverme, mi cuerpo no me respondía.

Moví mis alas con torpeza, lo suficiente para enderezarme, planear un poco y amortiguar la caída lo suficiente. Fue todo lo que pude hacer.

Desperté con los murmullos de mis nakama en mis oídos…

\- está sangrando mucho-

-no puedo usar hielo para detener la hemorragia, es un jodido dragón de FUEGO, ¿entiendes? Fu! E! go!- la voz de gray hizo énfasis en cada silaba

-no podemos dejarlo así-

\- tú no tienes nada que pueda detener el sangrado?-

-no se me ocurre nada-

-bien intentare congelarlo, pero si sale peor la cosa yo… - Gray respiro con fuerza y segundos después sentí un agudo dolor calar en mi cuello, mis hombros, mi espalda, maldita sea que me estaba helando por completo, se sentían como agujas gigantes entrando en mi piel hasta el hueso

-basta!- quería gritar, pero en vez de palabras fuego y gruñidos salieron de mi boca, agite mi cuerpo escuchando como el hielo en mi piel se reventaba con facilidad, y era relajante sentir de regreso el calor en mi piel

-te dije que era mala idea-

-Natsu hey! Estas sangrando demasiado, necesitamos detener la hemorragia, entiendes?-

-no de esa forma!- quise decirles, pero de nuevo de mi boca no salieron precisamente palabras

Pero tenían razón la mitad de mi cuerpo estaba semientumido a cualquier cosa que no fuera el dolor.

Ambos tomaron distancia y yo perdí la conciencia nuevamente.

Me desperté sintiendo un mareo intenso, creí que regresaría mi estómago en cualquier momento, abrí los ojos y pude ver la oscuridad del bosque que era iluminado por una fogata delante mía, una extraña calidez me adormecía el cuello y parte del hombro. Me moví adolorido y note que era la pequeña Wendy que usaba su magia en mi cuerpo, sudaba y jadeaba mucho y charle la veía preocupado pero Wendy parecía no querer dejarme.

- _basta-_ quise decir pero de mi boca solo gruñidos y flamas salieron, fue en ese momento que todos notaron que había despertado, se acercaron a mi pero todos parecían tener cierta precaución

-Natsu- estas bien? Eres tú? Estas lucido?- las preguntas llegaros de varios lados, pero por algún motivo era la mirada castaña de Lucy la que me llamaba más la atención, esa mirada de preocupación que tantas veces le había visto y que ya sabía reconocer, m reacomode en mi sitio y me extendí todo lo largo que pude para quedar recostado y poder acercar mi rostro a ella

Ella sonrió con tristeza y pude sentir esa pequeña mano acariciar una de las escamas de mi mejilla. Ese pequeñísimo contacto fue tan relajante…

….. ooooo …

Llegamos al lugar de colisión ya entrada la tarde, habíamos tardado más de dos hora en dar con el lugar, pues el bosque era muy espeso una vez dentro que incluso la montaña se perdía entre lo tupido de los árboles, gracias a Happy y charle fue que pudimos seguir sin desviarnos demasiado del camino.

Lo primero que vieron mis ojos al llegar fue a ese enorme dragón rojo tirado en el piso rodeado con un pequeño mar de su propia sangre y mi corazón dio un vuelco

-Natsu¡ por Mashima, Natsu¡- toque su espalda sintiendo el ardiente calor de su piel ese extraño y profundo respirar, al menos seguía con vida, las escamas bien delineadas en su piel eran lisas y tersas al tacto pero tan duras como el metal más puro, mire a mi alrededor y no vi ni a Erza ni a Gray, temí por ellos pero la condición de Natsu me preocupaba demasiado, las heridas abiertas eran enormes y la sangre brotaba lentamente de cada tajo de piel abierto, Wendy paso corriendo a lado mío y subió por ese cuerpo de dragón y empezó a usar su magia, me sentí aliviada pero solo un poco ya que las heridas eran demasiado grandes y seria demasiada carga para la pequeña Wendy

Levantamos un minicampamento alrededor de Natsu; Erza y Gray volvieron después de un rato, habían localizado un rio y habían traído grandes cantidades de agua para lavar las heridas de Natsu, después nos movilizamos para ayudar a Wendy, alimentarla y mantenerla hidratada ya que de todos los que estábamos aquí, ella era la única que podía hacer realmente algo por Natsu. Incluso Levi había escrito en el suelo en un círculo, algunos glifos muy especiales para que cada uno nos turnáramos en dar parte de nuestro mana hacia la dragón slayer de cielo. Estaba agradecida pero la preocupación aun me comía por dentro, esa preocupación que no se iría hasta ver a Natsu despertar y si fuera posible, verlo retornar a la normalidad.

Pasaron las horas y oscureció por completo, la fogata del centro era lo único que alumbraba el lugar ya que en vez de hacer cualquier otro tipo de magia era mejor ceder esa energía hacia Wendy.

Cuando Natsu despertó pude sentir el nerviosismo en todos, pero a la vez esa devota confianza que teníamos entre los del gremio, no estaríamos aquí si no lo hiciéramos, si no confiáramos ciegamente en que Natsu era Natsu con un pequeño problema de transformación y nada más.

Aun así, verlo incorporarse había sido intimidante, ese gutural gruñido que parecía provenir siempre de su garganta era algo que te hacia sudar frio y esa presión de magia que lo rodeaba era casi amenazador. Y entonces lo hizo de nuevo, esa mirada de jade que reconocería en cualquier lado, sentía que en cualquier momento mostraría una sonrisa enorme aunque desconozco como se vería con esta forma, se acercó a mí y dejo descender su enorme cuerpo hasta acomodarse en el piso acercando su hocico de dragón tan cerca mío que fue casi una inercia el estirar la mano y tocar esa piel tan roja y escamosa, entrecerró los ojos casi como si estuviera disfrutando de mis caricias y fue como una extraña y bizarra invitación, antes de darme cuenta la mitad de los que estábamos aquí estaban acariciando a Natsu de diferente lados, se me hizo gracioso, como si fuera una especie de mascota pero a la vez era un dragón, un dragón que era nuestro nakama y que era humano. Solo que no muy humano en estos momentos.

 _Continuara… jejeje_

 _Espero les guste este primer capi tanto como a mí, es que cuando escribo de él me vuelo una fan sin cura…_

Porfas les agradecería infinitamente que me enviaran un **Review** para saber su opinión de este fic mío, mi perezosa musa se los agradecerá.

Atte: Kagome Nekko


	2. Chapter 2

_Una batalla inminente, zeref, los spriggan y Agnologia, demasiado peligroso como para salir ilesos, así que Natsu recurrió a su último recurso… se convirtió en Dragón. Un poderoso, hermoso, enorme y rojo dragón de fuego. NatsuxLucy_

Disclaimer : esta historia es sin fines de lucro, El precioso de Natsu y el resto de la guild no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solo descargo mi fanatismo con historias de ellos, producto de mi cabecita loca XD…

Este producto es responsabilidad de quien lo recomienda y de quien lo lee X3

Diálogos entre -.-

 **DRAGÓN**

Capítulo 2: Un dragón en el gremio, o.O

Nos quedamos ahí hasta que Natsu estuviera en condiciones de moverse por sí solo, lo que habían sido algunos días, incluso el maestro ya estaba mejor, aunque tampoco tenía mucha movilidad aun y los demás se turnaban para ir al pueblo por provisiones, Erza se había dado a la tarea de marcar y despejar el camino y ahora hasta podíamos usar una carro para ir y venir, puesto que era un poco más de dos horas a pie, al finalizar la semana que llevábamos en ese campamento improvisado, te dabas cuenta que de hecho un poco más y fácilmente podría convertirse en un mini segundo gremio, puesto que habían casas de campaña bien separadas y acomodadas, entre la sección de chicos y la de chicas,

Gray y Levi se habían encargado de investigar un posible reencuentro con los de Alvares o un regreso del dios dragón Agnologia, pero por suerte esas posibilidades no parecían cercanas. Lo que sinceramente nos relajaba a todos. Después de toda la isla en la que estábamos estaba más cerca del reino de Fiore. Por lo que nos habíamos tomado este tiempo para descansar, curar nuestras heridas y de paso tratar de investigar acerca de la condición draconiana de Natsu, así era como Levi le había llamado.

Natsu, o mejor dicho el enorme dragón Natsu solo se despertaba un par de veces por día, bebía varios galones agua, comía lo que le poníamos enfrente y se volvía dormir varias horas, incluso entre esos almuerzos apurados intente hablar con él, preguntarle si se sentía bien, si hubiera algo que pudiéramos hacer o si sabía alguna manera de regresar a la normalidad, pero en respuesta únicamente gruñía con suavidad y acercaba su rostro hasta a mi como pidiendo caricias a las cuales yo no podía negarme y antes de darme cuenta el dragón de fuego estaba dormido de nuevo. Era… casi tierno… casi.

Después de haber curado sus heridas de una forma magnánima Wendy había estado en condiciones parecidas a las de Natsu pues solo se levantaba a comer y a dormir. Y cuando se sentía lo suficientemente enérgica se daba una vuelta revisando las heridas encostradas del dragón,

-parece que está cicatrizando bien, aquí ya hay signos de que las escamas estén creciendo de nuevo así que es bueno, tampoco hay infección de ningún tipo, aunque por ser un dragón de fuego supongo que es difícil para cualquier virus sobrevivir en su cuerpo, jejeje…-

-no hay algo más que podamos hacer?-

-mmm… lo que él está haciendo es lo correcto para su recuperación, lo único que podemos hacer es tener agua y comida a su disposición-

-oi! Lucy, cuanto crees que valgan las escamas de dragón?- Cana bebía sentada en una de las bancas comunitarias mientras observaba de cerca una escama roja, pulida y brillante como un espejo matizado de rojo.

-Cana! Deja eso! No se las estés quitando a Natsu-

-estás loca! Como si fuera fácil arrancarle escamas a un dragón…- su cara me pareció sospechosa, parecía decir " _ya lo intente y no pude_ "- no, está la encontré en el bosque, Erza también se llevó un par con la excusa de que vería si se pueden hacer armaduras con eso… a mi pareció que solo le gustaron y ya.-

-yo también encontré una- dijo Mira – están muy lindas, si junto suficientes poder hacer un bello espejo para el gremio-

-un espejo de escamas de dragón, eso suena a que se podría vender realmente muy caro-

-un espejo de escamas es de hombres!-

-hay! ustedes son imposibles- estoy segura que puse una mirada de hastío porque tanto mira como cana y Elfman se dieron la vuelta para seguir con sus cosas. Gire a ver a Natsu dormido en el centro del campamento, realmente temía el que no pudiera volver a su estado original…

Debido al cansancio extremo de las peleas previas de del día a día de estar manteniendo el campamento en pie, todas las noches caía técnicamente muerta pero esta vez me sentía extraña y no podía dormir, miraba el cielo estrellado y estaba segura que por la mañana lamentaría el no haber descansado lo suficiente pero por el momento eso no me importaba demasiado.

Un extraño sonido me llamo la atención, voltee a ver hacia el centro del campamento que resultaba ser Natsu y lo vi incorporarse con torpeza, sus ojos enormes tenían las pupilas tan dilatadas que sus ojos siempre verdes eran casi negros, fue gracioso verlo bostezar, la piel se me hizo de gallina al ver perfectamente todos esos dientes afilados y enormes y esa lengua tan extraña, larga y gruesa en la base y a la vez tan delgada y extraña en la punta. De su nariz un resoplido aventó llamas carmesí y casi como si se tomara su tiempo en estudiar el lugar camino sorprendentemente en silencio, sus enormes patas rojas y tupidas en escamas, con esas enormes garras negras, pensarías que hacen mucho ruido al caminar pero al igual que un sigiloso león, el ruido que emitían era mínimo, casi inexistente.

Me causo curiosidad y le seguí, tuve que apurar mi paso y temí que me escuchara, de hecho mi corazón latía desbocado y mi mente me decía que perseguir un dragón no era para nada inteligente, mi instinto vibraba advirtiéndome, pero yo me convencía a mí misma que ese dragón era Natsu y punto.

Llegamos al rio de donde solíamos sacar siempre agua para todos y Natsu se metió a este quedando por fuera solo su enorme cuello y la parte superior de su espalda. Lo vi nadar rio abajo y quise preguntarle, pero antes de mostrarme a mí misma, una mano me retuvo dándome el susto de mi vida

-Gray!-

-shhh!, lo vas a molestar-

-lo voy a molestar?! A dónde va?-

-no es obvio…-

-no-

-se está dando un baño ok, además de otras cosas naturales, entiendes-

Quede ahí parada como una idiota y completamente sonrojada,

-yo… yo…-

\- que sea un jodido dragón no significa que deje de ser un ser vivo… tiene necesidades… fisiológicas-

-ya basta! Ya entendí!-

-por eso se va rio abajo, no querías hacer eso rio arriba para que luego, cuando vengamos por agua…-

-maldita sea Gray! Que ya entendí ok!- estaba sonrojadisima y solo quería irme de ahí, a lo lejos aún veía una mancha roja en medio del rio aunque ya no se distinguía bien la forma, me sentía como una pervertida y solo quería dejarle a Natsu su espacio privado

-debiste verlo la primera noche, por suerte fui yo quien estaba de guardia, fue lo más gracioso y a la vez perturbador que he presenciado-

-no creo querer saberlo…-

-no, no querrías te lo aseguro!... igual te lo contare-

-no es necesario Gray, enserio- en verdad no quería saberlo, pero Gray igual empezó a contarme.

\- si bueno, fue la segunda noche que estuvimos aquí…-

Ooo..ooo.

Esa noche, la segunda noche exactamente me había levantado de un profundo sueño como siempre olvidando que de hecho mi forma no era humana, las heridas me escocían ligeramente pero el trabajo de Wendy era impecable, mi desarrollado sentido del olfato me decían explícitamente que mis heridas no estaban infectadas en absoluto y que de hecho estaban curando bastante bien, sentí una incomodidad en mi estómago, tenía hambre pero también había algo más, entonces ese sentimiento tan conocido me hicieron pararme por inercia, mire a mi alrededor, los intentos de tiendas de campaña que los demás habían montado a mi alrededor, lo suficientemente lejos como para que yo pudiera moverme con tranquilidad pero a la vez tan cerca que cualquier ruido que yo hiciera fácilmente alertaría a todos, así que calme mis impulsos de intentar emprender un vuelo que probablemente no conseguiría en mi estado, gire hasta encontrar una parte del campamento no ocupada y que llevaba directo al bosque, fácilmente podía escuchar el correr del rio y el aroma del agua, camine con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido, por mi padre sabía que era posible para un dragón a pesar de su tamaño el moverse sin hacer sonido alguno así que lo intente, mis pisadas no hicieron ruido pero la torpeza de tener una cola, eso fue otra cosa pues le di de lleno a un árbol que hizo ese clásico sonido de hojas sacudiéndose, sude frio esperando que nadie se levantara y espere, pero pareció que nadie se había dado cuenta al menos no por el momento

Camine siguiendo el sonido del agua y al llegar me encontré con un hermoso rio cristalino, mi boca seca reacciono al delicioso olor del agua, sin saber realmente que hacer se me hizo fácil remojar la cabeza completamente para saciar mi intensa sed, aunque claro eso solo maximizo mis ganas de ir al baño, saque mi cabeza del rio sintiendo lo delicioso y refrescante que había sido el mojarme y sin darme cuenta moví mi cola gustoso, claro que note lo que había hecho cuando la sentí impactar contra algo suave y pequeño, escuchando una fuerte queja, cuando me voltee note que era gray, al parecer le había empujado con fuerza hasta estamparlo contra unos matorrales, lo que me causo gracia.

-no te rías teme!- me miro con odio y cerro su puño congelando el aire a su alrededor, sonreí entusiasmado, oh! Me sentía lo suficientemente bien como para probar mi fuerza contra él, pero al mismo tiempo tenía una urgencia de otro tipo.

Abrí la boca para decirle que se fuera, que tenía cosas personales que atender pero de nuevo un gruñido acompañado de flamas fue lo único que salió de mis labios o… em… mi boca, ya que en esta forma creo que no tenía labios como tal.

-qué te pasa flamita quieres jugar, eh! No creas que por ser un dragón me intimidas!-

Lo único que se me ocurrió fue mover mi cabeza negativamente, a lo que Gray pareció calmarse igual

-tenías sed?… nos hubieras dicho, bueno… tampoco es como que puedas hablar, pero Wendy dijo que no debías levantarte hasta que tus heridas cerraran completamente-

Sin saber que hacer volví a mover mi cabeza negativamente y Gray me miro confundido

-no? Entonces tienes hambre? Como dragón comes carne cruda o algo así?-

Ciertamente no había pensado mucho en eso, puesto que desde que me convertí en dragón lo único que había tomado era agua y nada más, por lo que saciar mi hambre estaba en la lista de pendientes, de hecho estoy seguro que nunca vi a mi padre comer nada crudo, por el contrario usaba su aliento de fuego para cocinarnos todo. Volví a negar con la cabeza

-bueno? Si no es hambre ni sed, a pesar de que te vi beberte medio rio… acaso quieres irte y dejarnos aquí como idiotas?- esta vez negué enérgicamente, nunca haría eso, en mi condición sería una majadería dejarlos preocupados, especialmente al abuelo. A Lucy…

Y entonces un estremecimiento cruzo mi cuerpo y mi vientre, como pude junte mis piernas draconianas para calmarme

-oh! Por el amor de Mashima!- me apunto con el dedo antes de empezar a reír con fuerza

-quieres mear! Jajaja, y como le harás? Levantaras la patita como un perrito? –

No se qué le hacía tanta gracia, pero no estaba de humor precisamente para aguantar burlas de nadie, menos aún del calzoncillos ecchi, así que le seguí la corriente, e hice algo que por supuesto solo hubiese podido hacerle a Gray… a Gray y a cualquiera que se lo buscara.

Me gire para seguirle el juego a su broma, con todo lo inexperto que aún era, levante la pierna y apunte

-que demonios haces! Que asco! Que diablos!- por supuesto Gray no permitió que yo le mojara, por otro lado el alivio era tanto que mi mente quedo en blanco por unos segundos

-eres un maldito cerdo! Ya verás- de reojo mientras terminaba mis cosas lo vi desnudarse como siempre lo hacía, solo que antes de quitarse los pantaloncillos se detuvo en seco, su mirada pareció perturbarse y las ganas de seguir desnudándose parecieron desaparecer,

 _-"ky… kyodai na" (enorme)-_ murmuro tan bajo, que si no fuera por mis sentidos tan desarrollados quizá no lo hubiese escuchado

 _-por supuesto! Que esperabas, soy un jodido dragón!-_ quise decir, pero de nuevo sabía que no podría así que simplemente gruñí con orgullo.

Brinque al rio ocasionando una ola como si fuera un mar, mojándolo finalmente solo que esta vez con agua, no era tan bueno como en un principio pero era algo, además servía para limpiar mi desastre jejejeje

-teme! Bastardo! Ojala te ahogues!- grito y se metió al bosque para regresar al campamento.

Me sentía tan raro, el contacto del agua con mi cuerpo me hacía ser consiente de mi forma, sentía como si estuviera siempre a cuatro patas y a la vez tan cómodo como cuando caminaba con normalidad, los elementos ajenos a mi, como las alas y la cola era lo que mas trabajo me daba controlar. Mi estómago gruño fuertemente y deje salir a mi instinto, sumergiéndome en el rio y nadando corriente abajo hasta que desemboque en el enorme y profundo lago, me sumergí más y más, hasta que la presión del agua comenzó a incomodarme y la luz de la luna ya no llegaba ni aun a mi mejorada vista con la que veía tan bien de noche como de día.

A esta profundidad fue fácil sacarme algo para comer y satisfacer mi apetito por mí mismo, además aprendía gradualmente a controlar mi cuerpo, no regresaba al campamento hasta que sentí próximo el amanecer y mis heridas empezaban a doler.

Me preguntaba cuanto tiempo tendría que conservar esta forma si bien muy poderosa, bastante impráctica ya que yo soy humano, un dragón slayer, un hijo de dragón pero no un dragón en sí.

No estaba seguro de cuantos días habían pasado antes de darme cuenta que de hecho ya me sentía con fuerzas suficientes para pasar a lo siguiente, esta vez al regresar al campamento después de mi escapada nocturna diaria, decidí no dormir, era hora de enfrentar la realidad, era un dragón y tenía que haber una manera o de aprovecharlo o de deshacerlo, y lo primero era buscar una manera de comunicarme.

La claridad de la mañana se hizo presente y como una ave entrenada Mirajane fue la primera en levantarse, la vi buscar entre las cosas de la cocina unos cuencos con los cuales seguramente iría por agua o alguna cosa de esas que ella suele hacer, al percatarse que estaba despierto y la observaba al principio pareció asustare y luego me dio una suave sonrisa,

-buenos días Natsu, veo que hoy estas despierto- paso a mi lado y se perdió en el bosque

Paulatinamente todos se fueron levantando, la mayoría reaccionaba igual que Mira, me saludaban y seguían con sus cosas, me pareció gracioso, era como un día normal en el gremio

…

Un murmullo extraño me despertó, todos parecían especialmente animados, así que salí de la carpa en la que dormía junto con Levi, aunque ella ya no se encontraba dentro.

En el centro del campamento pude ver a Natsu aun transformado en dragón, pero estaba completamente despierto, todos a su alrededor hacían preguntas de todo tipo y el solo decía si o no con la cabeza, y de vez en cuando soltaba una pequeña flama.

El maestro estaba sentado a un lado de Natsu, sus piernas y sus brazos cruzados, sus ojos cerrados como si estuviera meditando, todos tomaban con gracia el que Natsu estuviera en esa condición, el maestro parecía el único verdaderamente preocupado

Los ojos verdes me miraron fijamente y me sentí cohibida por unos momentos, Natsu asintió con la cabeza como si me pidiera ir con él, o al menos eso quise entender.

Cuando me acerque Natsu pidió esa caricia que de alguna manera se había vuelto una costumbre, bajando su rostro a mi altura y yo acariciando su mejilla casi por inercia, a mi alrededor escuchaba frases despreocupadas de todos, frases como "un dragón en el gremio nos hará doblemente famosos" o " ahora seremos invencibles aun contra los de alvares" " si Wendy y Gajeel se transforman igual podría iniciar una nueva era dragón" "deberíamos cobrar por pasar a verlo" y más cosas cada vez con menos sentido, ¿acaso yo era la única que quería encontrar la manera en que Natsu regresara a la normalidad?.

 _-no estés preocupada, ya pensare en algo-_ escuche claramente la voz de Natsu dentro de mi cabeza y dirigí mi mirada hacía su boca esperando ver el movimiento de sus labios, pero no vi que nada se moviera

- _parece que finalmente me escuchas-_ de nuevo escuche la voz dentro de mi mente

-Natsu! Tú estás hablándome?-

Todos se me quedaron viendo como si estuviera loca, pero verlo asentir fue suficiente para calmarme

-tu escuchas lo que dice?- esta vez fue el maestro quien me hizo la pregunta claramente entre el murmullo inentendible de los demás

-si, bueno… eso creo… ¿Natsu?- el dragón se me quedo viendo y lo vi afilar su mirada como si estuviera preguntándome algo, pero esta vez no oí su voz

-tal vez necesitas hacer contacto con el- fue la dulce voz de Wendy que escuche al fondo lo que me hicieron regresar el contacto de mi mano ahora a una parte de su cuello ya que su rostro se encontraba en lo alto fuera de mi alcance

 _-Wendy tiene razón, debes tocarme para poder escucharme… he estado intentando hablar contigo todo este tiempo pero no me habías escuchado hasta ahora… ¿me pregunto porque?-_

-ya veo…- bien, el silencio se hizo, no sé si esperaban que yo explicara lo que estaba hablando con Natsu o si ahora, para variar, ellos intentaban escuchar. Lo que sea me sentí como una especie de bicho raro expuesta en un escenario

-eso significa que puedes hablar con cualquiera que haga contacto contigo?-

- _no, no con cualquiera, hasta ahora solo con Wendy había podido cruzar alguna palabra, pero no muy claras, menos aún frases completas o al menos eso me dijo ella-_

-oh, qué extraño entonces- de nuevo pude sentir la mirada clavada en mi espalda calándome tan duro que me dio un fuerte escalofríos-

-es de mala educación secretearse frente a los demás sabes?- Cana me apunto con su tarro de cerveza

\- secretearse es de hombres!-

-es justamente lo contrario, cállate de una vez!-

El tarro de cerveza voló pero no le pego precisamente a Elfman así que empezó una de esas peleas cíclicas sin sentido, lo que sea, la atención dejo de estar fija en mí, y me sentí sumamente aliviada

-sabes, tal vez Gajeel podría entenderte igual, era el único que te entendía cuando después de la batalla con Laxus quedaste vendado de pies a cabeza-

- _tal vez, no lo he intentado, aun no se en que radica el que solo tú me escuches-_

-tal vez porque solías pasar mucho tiempo conmigo-

 _-si así fuera Happy igual podría escucharme, pero tampoco puede-_

Pude ver a Happy recostado sobre la cabeza de Natsu, parecía estar llorando, pero al mismo tiempo babeaba mientras murmuraba algo como _"quiero de los peces de Natsu, pero no me dejan"_

-bueno yo no podía escucharte hasta ahora, tú mismo lo dijiste… tal vez con el tiempo puedan…-

- _tal... tal vez_ -

Escuche claramente su "tal vez", pero al mismo tiempo fue como si un sentimiento de negatividad hiciera ruido en el fondo, como si sus sentimientos me dijeran que eso no sería posible, comprendí entonces que podía escucharle porque yo era la única en querer saber, realmente querer saber qué era lo que Natsu sentía estando así, me sonroje un poco al llegar a esa conclusión, pero me calme diciéndome a mí misma que eso era lo normal, que si los del gremio no lo escuchaban era porque todos en el gremio eran un poco cabezotas, egoístas y despreocupados, y lo digo con todo el amor posible.

Deduje también que tal vez con Wendy solo podía entenderle algunas cosas porque la maga de cielo en su instinto protector lo que trataba de escuchar en él era su estado y bienestar físico, yo por otro lado deseaba comprenderle a él. Aunque también podría estar desvariando completamente, incluso toda esta plática con Natsu podría ser una completa alucinación mía

 _-no, no está desvariando… y tienes demasiada imaginación para inventar teorías-_

-kya! – me asuste y lo solté completamente sonrojada, me sentía ultrajada mentalmente

Lo vi sonreír con cierto cinismo y un leve gruñido bajo escapo por su garganta, esta vez, dio un paso hacia mí y me rodeo con su cuello, dejandome apartada de los demás, y haciendo contacto forzoso con mi cuerpo

 _-bueno, que esperabas, si tú puedes escuchar lo que pienso y lo que siento, yo también debería poder, ¿no crees?-_

 _-eso es un poco escalofriante-_ pensé

 _-sí, lo es…-_ me respondió y tuve ese mismo sentimiento de cuando lo descubría hurgando en mis cajones de ropa o cuando entraba al baño mientras yo estaba en la tina

 _\- la privacidad está sobrevalorada-_

Me aleje de él rompiendo el contacto con su piel

–no, no lo está!- le grite y de nuevo su cuello toco mi espalda

- _vamos luce, no te enojes… prometo no hacerlo… no mucho…-_

A mi mente vinieron los recuerdos de cuando el entraba sin permiso por mi ventana, cuando hurgaba mi refrigerador e incluso cuando se bañaba en mi baño sin importarle si estaba o no en casa.

Lo escuche reírse mentalmente, y un poco con ese gruñido draconiano que empezaba a reconocer

-eres imposible Natsu!- esta vez me aleje y no permití que volviera a tocarme, el sonrió mostrando esos enormes dientes y me permitió irme.

Justo cuando me disponía a entrar en el área que usábamos para desayunar escuche un fuerte ruido como de algo chocando, al girar mi vista pude ver como Natsu batía sus alas como si quisiera volar

-oye! A donde crees que vas flamita loca!- Gray grito, Natsu gruño y escupió fuego hacia el cielo, aun así el aire pareció caldearse, finalmente en cuestión de un segundo una enorme y veloz mancha roja se elevó en el aire, al subir mi vista pude verlo ya cerca de las nubes, mi razonamiento me decía que ese impulso de vuelo tenía que ser con magia ya que físicamente no era muy lógica esa vertiginosa velocidad al despegar… bueno, no es como si fuera un ave, era un dragón y los dragones eran la representación gráfica de la magia.

-bueno chicos…- El maestro se levantó y ciertamente parecía que cargaba un dolor de cabeza agudo – parece que una de las mayores razones que nos retenía en este campamento ha emprendido el vuelo, así que ya podemos ir guardando todo para regresar a Magnolia-

Hubo un vitoreo por parte de todos e incluso yo me sentí aliviada, en parte por volver, pero más por el hecho de saber que Natsu aun con todo estaba bien, lo suficiente para que este se divirtiera con su nuevo estado físico. Era hora de regresar.

tardamos medio día en barco, y tardaríamos otro medio día en tren hasta llegar magnolia, por supuesto los rumores de un dragón rojo en los cielos de Fiore se había expandido como la pólvora, la noticia era nueva e increíble, y la gente no le prestaba verdadera atención y más parecían creer que era algún espectáculo que se daría en magnolia o incluso en la capital del reino, todos estaban pendientes de la noticia, por supuesto nadie parecía creer que era un verdadero dragón volando por los cielos y nada más. Eso nos tranquilizó un poco pues hasta ahora no parecía haber algún gremio deseoso de ir a por la caza del dragón misterioso. No por el momento.

Fue hasta que entramos a la ciudad que pudimos percibir esa presión de magia, era agotadora y podías sentir en el mismo aire que algo no estaba bien pero a la vez era como si conociéramos esa magia de toda la vida. Mire a Erza, a Gray y al Maestro, sus rostros serios me indicaban que algo no estaba bien

-cómo es que no lo sentíamos antes?- pregunte

-tal vez porque nos acostumbramos gradualmente a su magia, al estar siempre cerca, al recuperar su magia perdida y acumularla con nosotros alrededor, pero estuvimos lejos por más de un día, nos liberamos de esa atmosfera y ahora que entramos de golpe nos damos cuenta de la verdadera magnitud de su magia- el maestro hablo sin dejar de ver hacia la dirección de donde claramente se sentía proceder esa poderosa magia, y también el lugar donde se encontraba el edificio del gremio. Mire el cielo, la noche ya estaba avanzada, y mi intención al llegar era ir directo a mi casa a dormir, pero el rostro serio de todos indicaba que antes que nada nos daríamos una vuelta por el gremio… aunque sea para comprobar que todo estaba bien

La presión nos duró medio camino, y antes de darnos cuenta esta pareció desaparecer

-chicos, que bueno que vuelven- la maestra Mavis tenía una radiante sonrisa y unos ojos iluminados de felicidad

-primera! Por su sonrisa enorme puedo deducir que se a topado con Natsu- el maestro sonrió alegre viendo las reacciones de niña de la primera maestra

-sería imposible si no! Es un dragón! Un dragón!- sus ojos brillaron más si es que eso fuera posible

Caminamos con tranquilidad siguiendo a la maestra que caminaba gracioso casi como marchando entusiasmadamente

Aunque la sonrisa del maestro no duro mucho pues la puerta del gremio, si bien esta era amplia a lo ancho había sufrido un pequeño inconveniente que todos parecían deducir que fue.

-Natsu!- el maestro entro furibundo al gremio y se topo con el enorme dragón rojo acostado en el cetro del gremio, las mesas y las sillas habían sido aventadas sin cuidado a los bordes para no estorbar y muchas se habían roto

-con un demonio Natsu! No pudiste ser más cuidadoso, me asegurare de descontarte las reparaciones! – Natsu giro la cabeza como si estuviera fastidiado y un gruñido extraño salió de su garganta, me recordó mucho a ese sonido que hacen los perritos cuando les regañas, lo que me dio mucha risa, y no solo a mí.

Natsu se movió sin cuidado lo que casi le da un ataque de pánico al maestro al ver como sus muebles y el piso sufrían con cada movimiento, el dragón se acercó a la barra del bar y con su enorme pata pareció querer rebuscar algo pero era imposible que moviera algo sin destrozarlo completamente

Corrí a su encuentro, lo que sea que quisiera era obvio que no podría obtenerlo por si mismo, toque su costado y me concentre intentando escucharlo

- _Natsu, que pasa que quieres?-_

 _-no tengo mi marca… no lo note hasta que entre, me siento raro sin ella-_

 _-te sientes raro solo por la marca, pero no por tu cuerpo?-_

- _vamos luce, sabes a lo que me refiero-_

 _-está bien, deja de romper todo o al maestro le dará un infarto-_

Me acerque a Mira y ella rápidamente consigue el sello del Fairy Tail, todos parecieron entender de inmediato lo que pasaba, a la vez sin intención los vi poner una sonrisa de orgullo y/o de ternura, estaba segura que yo tenía la misma sonrisa

Mirajane se aseguró de ponerla en lo que sería el brazo derecho de Natsu, el sello se ilumino en color rojo y creció solo un poco para adaptarse a las proporciones. Cuando estuvo terminado y el brillo se convirtió en la marca del gremio nadie pudo evitar vitorear con fuerza, y de la boca de todos retumbo la frase "hay un dragón en el gremio"

 _Continuara… jejeje_

 _Porfas les agradecería infinitamente que me enviaran un Review para saber su opinión de este fic mío, mi perezosa musa se los agradecerá._

 _Atte: Kagome Nekko_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : esta historia es sin fines de lucro, El precioso de Natsu y el resto de la guild no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solo descargo mi fanatismo con historias de ellos, producto de mi cabecita loca XD…

Este producto es responsabilidad de quien lo recomienda y de quien lo lee X3

Diálogos entre -.-

 **DRAGÓN**

 **Capítulo 3: retroceso**

Volar por los cielos era una de esas sensaciones que nunca podrías olvidar y a la vez siento como si nunca podría acostumbrarme, aferrada del grueso cuello del dragón rojo yo intentaba no caerme con la vertiginosa velocidad con la que Natsu volaba, era como si lo hubiera hecho durante toda su vida, mientras yo intentaba no gritar de pánico absoluto, clavando mis pies entre sus escamas para no perder el agarre, pero era inútil, cada vez sentía resbalarme un poco más, me agarre con todo lo que pude pero fue inútil, antes de darme cuenta sentí como su piel se escapaba de entre mis dedos y como todo se cubría con el azul del cielo y lo blanco de las nubes, y la vertiginosa caída me revolvieron el estómago y me escuchaba gritar mientras el pánico se apoderaba de mí.

Tenía más de dos semanas que todos habíamos regresado a magnolia, desde entonces Natsu se había mantenido en el bosque, pues el maestro le había dicho que por seguridad debía permanecer oculto a los ojos de la gente y aunque fue difícil convencerlo finalmente logramos hacerle entrar en razón.

Por supuesto su inamovilidad no había durado ni media tarde, dominar el vuelo habían sido una de sus prioridades, y haciéndola de traductora tuve que pedirle a Gray que le ayudara a entrenar sus llamas, ya que con el mago de hielo ahí el riesgo de incendiar el bosque entero se reducía considerablemente, aun así habían muchas áreas seriamente quemadas y por supuesto Gray rápidamente perdió el interés en ser bombero personal del dragón pelirosa

Caí pesadamente sobre la espalda escamosa de Natsu que ahora solo se mantenía suspendido en el aire esperando a que recuperara el aliento

- _suficiente! Quiero bajarme!-_

 _-ni aguantas nada luce-_

Llevamos mucho tiempo volando, ya me duele el cuerpo y aun no me dices a donde vamos! Regresemos a tierra ahora- grito ella para desestresarse

 _-ya falta poco-_

Mire a mi alrededor y descubrí que estábamos en mar abierto

-donde estamos Natsu! Moooi!-

Seguimos volando pero esta vez a una velocidad mucho más lenta, una que me permitía hasta cierto punto "disfrutar" del paisaje, después de un par de horas llegamos a lo que de lejos parecía una isla con una gran montaña en el centro, mientras más nos acercábamos descubrí que la isla era mucho más grande de lo que parecía desde arriba

La playa era hermosa, la arena blanca y el mar azul y cristalino, aunque habían partes rocosas como acantilados, habían zonas parecidas a los paraísos de las tarjetas vacacionales. Solo hacía falta un Luau y estaría completa

-Es hermosa! Dónde estamos? Y porque estamos aquí?-

 _-bien, últimamente he tenido un hambre de esas y estaba bastante harto ya de tanto pesado y tampoco podía ir por ahí comiéndome los ganados de la gente como si fuera un dragón de las pelis esas tan malas, así que mi objetivo era este volcán-_

-volcán? Esa montaña?-

 _-desde aquí parece una simple montaña pero su interior siempre esta encendido, o al menos hasta donde recuerdo-_

-recuerdo? Tu ya habías venido aquí antes?-

 _-viví aquí mucho tiempo con mi padre-_

-souka (ya veo)- me asegure de perder todo contacto con su piel antes de perderme en el sentimiento de saber que este lugar era hasta cierto punto el lugar de infancia de Natsu, un lugar que había compartido con su padre y ahora como un auténtico dragón regresaba, me pareció enternecedor

Un grueso sonido de algo gruñendo se escuchó justo a lado de la rubia, esta volteo y se sonrojo levemente al darse cuenta que de hecho era el estómago del dragón pelirosa que estaba a su lado. Este al ver su mirada acerco su enorme hocico hacia el pecho de la Heartfilia, Lucy sintió como si una enorme pared roja intentara taclearla, pero ya estaba acostumbrada y acepto el contacto que al final sabría sería más suave de lo que aparentaba

 _-volveré en un momento, tu puedes pasear la isla como quieras, aquí no hay animales peligrosos y más adentro debe de haber unas aguas termales, después te busco-_

-que? Como que luego me buscas…? Espérate! Natsu!- ella le grito con fuerza pero el dragón ya se había alejado lo suficiente para que los arboles no le permitieran seguirlo con la mirada, la rubia se estiro intentando desentumirse del largo viaje y también para intentar sosegar el enojo que ese caprichoso dragón le provocaba.

Los ojos castaños pasearon su vista por esa paradisiaca playa, aún era media tarde así que tendría tiempo de bañarse y relajarse antes de preocuparse por el lugar donde dormiría, por suerte tenía a su disposición a sus amados espíritus que la ayudarían con todo esto. Después de todo ella se había ofrecido voluntaria para ayudar a Natsu con su pequeño problema draconiano, el hecho de que por el momento pudiera tomárselo como unas mini vacaciones era solo una bonificación.

El maestro y Erza estaban usando toda su astucia e influencias para que el rumor del dragón rojo que pertenecía a Fairy tail no llamara la atención del recién reformado ministerio de magia, aunque los rumores corrían con mucha velocidad y temían que dentro de poco tuvieran visitas no deseadas, así que poder alejar a Natsu había tenido un cierto efecto de alivio para el gremio. Levi e incluso la maestra Mavis y varios más estaban buscando soluciones en libros antiguos que hablase de dragones, Laxus y Gajeel habían perdido todo interés cuando en una batalla que parecía peligrosa estos dos no pudieron con el enorme poder que expelía Natsu por cada poro, por cada brillante escama, por supuesto usaron la excusa de que Natsu usaba trampa al ser un dragón y no era un duelo justo, y otras tontas excusas al menos por parte de Gajeel, ya que Laxus solo había puesto esos ojos de muerte y se había ido del lugar, diciendo que si usaba más poder podría lastimar a Natsu y las cosas se saldrían de control, lo cual y sin creérselo ni un poquito solo aumento aún más el ego ya de por sí bastante inflado de Natsu.

Happy prefirió quedarse en el gremio ya que por su pequeño tamaño a Natsu se le hacía fácil perderle de vista y lo mandaba a volar con mucha frecuencia y un par de veces casi le había pisado y aunque el dragón se disculpaba con él usando a Lucy como traductora de por medio, el pequeño gato ya estaba muy adolorido para seguir con ese juego interminable que ya no le parecía para anda divertido.

El día en la playa pasó rápido para la maga estelar, después de divertirse en el mar y de haber invocado a algunos espíritus para no sentirse sola, había merendado a gusto y ahora con ayuda de virgo buscaba un lugar apropiado para poner una casa de campaña, pues ya estaba atardeciendo.

-virgo, la hubiéramos puesto en la playa-

-estamos en mar abierto princesa, en la noche habrá mucho frio, sería mejor encontrar un lugar más adentro de la isla, además si encontramos las aguas termales que Natsu sama menciono podríamos incluso volverlo un lugar terapéutico de relajación y descanso adecuado para usted princesa-

-bueno… las termas es lo que me atrae más de todo esto, así que supongo que está bien-

La noche ya estaba un poco avanzada cuando Lucy termino de alistarlo todo para poder finalmente bañarse en las hermosas y naturales aguas termales de la zona, aunque habían tenido que limpiar y adecuar un área para colocar la casa de campaña ahora que Lucy se sumergía en esas cálidas y levemente azufradas aguas le parecía que todo había valido la pena.

Bordeado de árboles de copas altísimas, miraba el cielo azul oscuro iluminado de infinidad de estrellas, era una visión mágica y la Heartfilia empezaba a sentirse adormecida cerro los ojos por lo que le pareció un par de segundos cuando un golpe seco se escuchó a su lado sacándola de su aturdimiento

-Natsu eres tu? Me asustaste!... Natsu?- dijo la rubia mientras se cubría los pechos y buscaba al dragón entre los árboles, pero la oscuridad del bosque y la pequeña lámpara de pie que había instalado para no estar a oscuras le impedían ver más allá de la primera fila de vegetación. De entre los matorrales salieron tres individuos y antes de que Lucy pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento dos más salieron desde detrás de ella sacándola forzadamente de las termas, amordazándola y forzándola a quedar boca abajo, Lucy se resistió pero eran muchos más que ella y fácilmente la inmovilizaron

-senchou(capitán), está seguro que ella viene con el dragón-

-no parece ser una domadora de dragones precisamente, aunque está muy buena, tal vez podríamos venderla-

-estoy seguro de que nos darían un buen precio por esta rubia-

-oye si! Yo la conozco, a salido un par de veces en la revista esa de modas ¿Cómo se llama? Sorcerer o algo así-

-no importa, es famosa, o al menos un poco, que dice senchou-

-no… una mujer, aunque este muy buena, hay en todas partes, pero un dragón, no es para vender inútiles, no lo ven, con un dragón a nuestra merced podríamos dominar los mares, oh! incluso dominar el reino, oh! se imaginan de pirata a rey de todo Fiore, suena bien-

El capitán era un hombre joven y muy fornido con barba de candado, piel bronceada por el sol y cabello largo sujetado en una coleta, de hecho si lo veías desde cierto ángulo era incluso apuesto, sus camaradas eran más del tipo marineros ebrios malolientes, exceptuando el que sostenía a Lucy, ese mas parecía un enorme toro moreno, de lo grande y musculoso que estaba, parecía un luchador de las grandes ligas, como menos. Ojos negros profundos y una cicatriz enorme que le atravesaba todo el pecho acompañado de cientos de otras pequeñitas regadas por toda su piel, aunque Lucy no podía verle pues estaba a su espalda, manteniéndola firmemente agarrada

-a ver rubia, te lo voy a explicar, - el capitán se agacho para quedar a la altura del rostro de Lucy, con delicadeza acaricio su mejilla enlodada, limpiando algunas manchas de tierra, después de todo literalmente la habían revolcado en la tierra después de haberla sacado por la fuerza de las aguas termales, así que la rubia parecía tener un tratamiento de lodo por todo el cuerpo

-tú y tu mascota dragoniana ahora nos pertenecen, si te portas bien tal vez no te hagamos daño, no mucho- las risas por lo bajo le dieron a entender a Lucy el doble sentido de esa frase

-yo no sé de que están hablando, yo no tengo ninguna mascota menos aun un dragón-

-jajaja, no? Y supongo que eso en lo que llegaste a esta isla era un ave?-

Los ojos de Lucy se abrieron grandemente, ¿Cómo diablos lo sabían? ¿Desde cuando la habían estado espiando?

-fue una suerte la verdad, esta isla esta en nuestra ruta comercial, jeje, ¿si me entiendes?, por suerte Moguzou estaba en el nido de pájaro y vio pasar al dragón, ¿no es así Moguzou?-

-así es Ranta, una suerte- hablo el hombre que sostenía a Lucy

-no podíamos creer nuestra suerte, hace varios días que existe el rumor que hay un dragón por los cielos de magnolia, bastante alejados de nuestra ruta normal así que no podíamos decir simplemente : _hey echemos un vistazo a ver si es verdad._ Así que si, fue una suerte que pasaran justamente por aquí, y aterrizaron antes de que salieran de nuestra mira, como piratas nos especializaos en miralejos, para ver barcos mercantes antes que ellos a nosotros, así que muchas cosas estaban a nuestro favor y nosotros siempre cobramos favores como estos-

-aún no sé qué es lo que tenga que ver todo eso conmigo?-

-mira princesa no te hagas a la difícil, te vimos y punto, sobre el dragón rojo y también jugueteando en la playa, así que vas a traer a tu mascota si no quieres que te hagamos mucho pero mucho daño-

-es verdad, si estaba con el dragón, pero Natsu no es ninguna mascota, tampoco es un dragón como tal, es solo un mago con un pequeño problema de trasformación prolongada-

La cara de Ranta quedo en blanco unos momentos, era un pirata sin magia pero en una vida de pillajes el saber es poder y en un mundo de magos saber sobre el funcionamiento de la magia de estos le daba muchísima ventaja a la hora de robarles o pelear contra ellos, así que tenía cierta idea de lo que la rubia podía estar sugiriendo

-Haruhiro, descubriste que clase de maga es nuestra amiguita?- de entre el bosque salio un nuevo pirata, joven, alto y delgado, cabellos castaños y ojos de color miel, un cuerpo marcado y agradable que se notaba a través de su polera negra entallada , ciertamente tenía un semblante hermoso, si Lucy se lo hubiese encontrado en algún puerto o calle tal vez hubiera intentado hablar con él.

-hai, al parecer es una invocadora de espíritus- Haruhiro le aventó el llavero a Ranta.

-fuuu! lucky! Esas llaves se venderán a un alto precio- dijo el capitán mientras se guardaba las llaves de doradas dentro de su chaleco

-muy bien hermosa, prosigamos, nos estabas hablando de tu "amigo" dragón- Ranta saco un pañuelo de entre sus bolsillos y limpio casi con ternura la cara de Lucy, no fue hasta que empezó a bajar por su cuello y pechos que Lucy en verdad deseo gritar, pero solo trincaba la mandíbula aguantándose los improperios que sabía solo le causarían más problemas

-eres realmente hermosa, ¿sabes cómo hacemos hablar a las chicas hermosas como tú?- Ranta vio profundamente a los ojos de Lucy y esta no pudo evitar soltar un alarido cuando el capitán le pellizco duramente uno de sus pezones.

-oh infiernos! Tienes una voz de ángel, o más bien seria de hada, ¿no? - dijo mientras observaba de cerca la marca en la mano de Lucy

-creo que dejaremos el interrogatorio para después- Lucy no pudo evitar gritar, a pesar de que intentaba guardar su voz con todas sus fuerzas pero el senchou estaba masajeando y pellizcando sus pechos y ambos pezones.

\- Moguzou agárrala de manera adecuada, dale- Lucy entro en completo pánico cuando el capitán empezó a desvestirse frente a ella, mientras el pirata que la sostenía cambiaba la posición de sus manos, de su espalda hacia encima de su cabeza, el movimiento le permitieron más libertad a la Heartfilia que rápidamente intento aprovechar, pero el pirata con ojos de miel le agarro las piernas para evitar que esta saltara o pateara lo que sea que sea que esta hubiese querido intentar

-suéltame! Te meterás en problemas cuando Natsu venga-

-Natsu? A si…, tu amigo dragón, ese nombre me suena, ¿Por qué me suena?-

-tal vez porque ese mago gano los grandes juegos mágicos del año pasado-

-eh?! Será por eso? Será un mago con take over o algo así?-

-no, … más específicamente un mata dragones-

-un mata… BWUAJAJAJAA! Enserio! Pero que estupidez! Un matadragones que se convierte en dragón! Que cosas enserio, ¿y que se supone que hará ahora?, ¿suicidarse?-

-senchou vamos, debe ser algún efecto secundario de la magia, no sería la primera vez que sucede algo así-

-así? Bueno da igual, agárrala bien Haruhiro, después será tu turno, Moguzou de último la última vez que dejamos que sea el primero la dejo rasgada y no fue nada agradable para los demás-

Lucy no podía evitar que sus ojos derramaran copiosas lágrimas, intentaba moverse pero con el grandote agarrándole las manos contra el piso y el pirata bonito agarrándole las piernas, no le quedaba movilidad suficiente para lograr nada, paso del pánico al terror absoluto cuando el pirata capitán se posiciono sobre ella estando ya completamente desnudo

-uso (mentira)- murmuro la maga estelar, mientras Ranta se metía con fiereza un pecho a su boca y apretaba el otro con gusto

-kyaaa! NATSU! NATSUUU!- grito la rubia mientras sentía la asquerosa sensación de esa lengua y esa boca succionándola sin delicadeza –déjame! Déjame!- intentaba moverse, huir, pero era inútil, solo podía llorar, y pedir a gritos ayuda, la rubia perdió la voz unos momentos cuando sintió la mano del capitán colarse entre sus piernas y rozar los pliegues de su intimidad

-si te calmas un poco veras como hasta te gusta, tu tranquila- le dijo mientras intentaba robarle un beso, aunque Lucy logro gira la cara a tiempo así que Ranta solo lamio con descaro su suave y sonrosada mejilla y sin detenerse bajo por su cuello dejando un caminito de saliva llegando esta vez hasta su otro pecho

-sabes a gloria, magita- fue lo último que escucho o sintió de Ranta, de hecho fueron técnicamente sus últimas palabras, ya que el hombre que antes había estado sobre ella había súbitamente desaparecido.

-pero qué!?- Haruhiro, Moguzou y los otros piratas observaron aterrorizados la silueta del dragón que volaba justo por encima de ellos, silencioso como un majestuoso búho nocturno, las piernas de su capitán aun asomaban por su hocico, apretado entre los dientes afilados, segundos antes de que este exhalara fuego directo sobre los piratas rechonchos que estaban lo suficientemente lejos de Lucy, aun así la maga estelar y los dos restante piratas sintieron como si hubiesen sido arrojados súbitamente a un horno encendido

Haruhiro no perdió el tiempo y sostuvo a la rubia de la cintura usándola como escudo

-escucha dragoncito, será mejor que te calmes o tu amiguita va a sufrir por lo que hagas- Natsu descendió majestuosamente y quedo parado frente a ellos, la diferencia de tamaños era abrumadora, su mirada profunda con esas enormes pupilas verdes tan dilatadas como un animal cazador nocturno hizo sudar frio a los piratas. Tanto Haruhiro como Moguzou sacaron ambos dagas de entre sus ropas y apuntaron con ellas al cuello y pecho de la maga estelar, mientras estaban convenientemente detrás de esta

-estoy seguro de que podemos entendernos bien, no es así magita- Lucy levanto su mirada castaña, sus ojos rojos y sus mejillas sonrosadas por el llanto y esa voz tan suave que solo podía murmurar el nombre de Natsu una y otra vez, cabrearon al dragón aún más allá de toda lógica posible, quería incinerarlos, meterlos en su boca y serruchar con sus dientes hasta que solo quedaran girones de ellos, pero no podía moverse, los dos cabrones restantes estaba protegiéndose con Lucy como escudo, y la ira de Natsu solo podía aumentar ante su actual impotencia

-esto es lo que haremos dragoncito, ¿captas? Iremos al barco y ella quedara en resguardo y bien protegida, y mientras tus nos obedezcas no le tiene porque pasar nada de acuerdo… ¿de acuerdo?!- Haruhiro entro en pánico, mientras sostenía fuerte la daga contra el cuello de Lucy al grado de sacarle unas cuantas gotas de sangre, y es que Natsu sigua tan inmóvil, parecía haberse convertido en una estatua, una estatua antigua de piedra roja con esa mirada asesina tallada en jade.

-muy bien… muy bien… poco a poco, vamos Moguzou, camina- se echaron para atrás, llamado a Natsu para que les siguiera aunque este no parecía querer moverse, aun así el miedo le obligaba a seguir retrocediendo, cuando hubieron tomado suficiente distancia el pánico les venció y aun con la rubia bien apretada dieron media vuelta y empezaron a correr hacia su barco, volteando de vez en cuando su mirada para cerciorarse que efectivamente el dragón seguía inamovible en la misma posición

-Natsu onegai, ayúdame- murmuraba Lucy mientras lo veía desaparecer con cada nuevo paso apresurado que daban los piratas.

Llegaron a la playa y el llanto de Lucy que había iniciado nuevamente desde que comenzó la carrera, duplico su fuerza al ver el enorme barco anclado en la orilla, ella intento revolverse y salir del abrazo de Haruhiro, pero parecía haberse quedado sin fuerzas

-Natsu! Natsu!- Lucy busco con la mirada a todo alrededor pero la oscuridad de la noche no la dejaban ver muy lejos, y aunque la luz de las estrellas reflejaban en el agua, el bosque de atrás parecía una cueva de lobo. El agua salina mojo sus pies de la maga y si hubiese tenido sus llaves con ella habría invocado a acuario, a leo lo hubiera invocado desde hace rato y a virgo y a todas sus amadas llaves, pero no las tenía y la desesperación y el pánico aumentaban con cada nuevo centímetro del agua que cubría sus pies, luego sus pantorrillas, finalmente sus piernas y hasta la cintura, llegando al fin a la escalera hecha de soga que estando al costado del barco permitía el acceso a sus pasajeros

-no pienso subir! Prefiero que me mates antes de subir contigo!-

-veras preciosa, hay muchas posibilidades de que hacer contigo antes de matarte para que cooperes, entiendes,- Haruhiro bajo el cuchillo de su cuello hasta la entrepierna de Lucy

-si no quieres que lo primero que conozca tu virginal coño sea mi cuchillo más te vale que cooperes, o tal vez prefieras perder un pezón, al fin y al cabo tienes dos- las manos del pirata agarraron con mucha fuerza uno de sus pechos, provocándole dolor mucho dolor, parecía que quería reventarlo solo con su agarre

-kyaaa!-

-ahora vas a subir?- Lucy afirmo con la cabeza sintiéndose débil y mareada, pero fue en el justo momento que las manos de Lucy tomaron la escalera hecha de sogas gruesas que una explosión la elevo por los aires y el sonido la dejaron sorda por unos segundos, finamente se sintió ser devorada por el agua de mar y sin saber lo que era arriba o abajo el aire escapo de sus pulmones, pataleo desordenadamente ya que la explosión había afectado su sentido del equilibrio y no sabía a donde ir, no podía encontrar el arriba en este vértigo que sentía en todo su cuerpo, finalmente por su lado derecho una luz intensa le mostro el camino, nado hacia esa dirección comprobando con éxito que salía del agua, atascándose de aire nuevamente,

miro nuevamente a todos su alrededores hasta que lo vio, al majestuoso dragón rojo posado en la cubierta del barco, que parecía estar comiendo algo, un vistazo le sobro a Lucy para saber lo que pasaba, había sido un segundo pero fue suficiente para distinguir como un frágil cuerpo se partía por la mitad dejando escapar viseras y sangre, Lucy aparto su mirada con prisa viendo hacia el mar, notando como este se teñía de sangre solo un poco cerca del barco, antes de que la inmensidad del mar la hiciera desaparecer, los grotescos sonidos de la carne desgarrándose y los huesos quebrándose fue demasiado para Lucy, no quería estar ahí, quería despertar de esa horrible pesadilla, todo era irreal, una jodida y enferma pesadilla, habían intentado violarla, venderla y usarla y ahora Natsu parecía simplemente una bestia iracunda devorando gente, Lucy se rio mientras sentía su cordura flaquear

-es solo una pesadilla Lucy, es solo una enferma y loca pesadilla- se decía a si misma mientras nadaba en dirección a la orilla,

Cuando el agua de mar estuvo lo suficientemente baja como para correr Lucy simplemente se precipitó hacia la orilla como si aún huyera de alguien o de algo, se internó en el bosque, estando completamente desnuda y sin tener la remota idea de donde habían quedado las aguas termales y por supuesto sus llaves, que debían estar aun dentro del chaleco del capitán. Ella se rio de manera sádica y sin sentido notando que si este no se hubiera desnudado para intentar violarla sus hermosas llaves estarían, o en el estómago de Natsu o bien fundidas por su aliento de fuego

la rubia cayo de rodillas sin fuerzas, con sus pensamientos desordenados y sintiéndose ajena a la realidad, no sabía dónde estaba, no veía más allá de su nariz, y el frio de la noche le entumía la piel, miro hacia el cielo, viendo las brillantes estrellas que aún se apreciaban entre las copas de los árboles y casi como si le hubiese invocado, el cuerpo del dragón entro en su reducido campo de visión,

La maga estelar no se sentía con fuerzas ni con ganas de huir, además ¿adónde iría? estaba en medio de la nada y la última persona viva estaba a cientos de kilómetros cruzando mar abierto.

Los arboles crujieron rezongando la intromisión de enorme cuerpo del dragón que intentaba descender en medio del bosque tupido. Natsu finalmente aterrizo con gracia y casi silenciosamente a lado de la rubia quien solo le veía con una mirada extraña, ajena, tan bordeada de locura, se acercó más a ella y esta solo le veía como quien intenta darle crédito al fantasma negro que parece en la esquina de tu habitación cuando apagas la luz, la toco con su hocico y ella solo se dejó tumbar en el piso intento hablarle pero ella estaba cerrada a sus palabras y él tampoco estaba precisamente en su mejor momento ya que se había dejado dominar por el oscuro instinto en su interior,

Natsu recordaba muy poco de lo que había hecho cuando se dejó dominar por la ira, el dragón en él había literalmente destrozado a una banda de piratas que si bien se lo merecían nunca creyó que sería capaz de una atrocidad como esa, sesgar 6 vidas en un parpadeo. Su corazón latió de manera extraña especialmente al sentir la locura proveniente de la mente de la rubia, cerró sus enormes ojos verdes y dejo que su instinto le dominara una vez más,

Lucy sintió la lengua ligeramente áspera y húmeda del dragón recorrerla completamente desde la punta de los pies de manera ascendente hasta terminar en su rostro, provocando que ella quedara tumbada en suelo, Lucy se sintió levemente asustada y más bien asqueada por unos momentos, pero el aliento del dragón que le lamia olía agua de mar, fresca agua de mar y era tan cálida y suave que rayaba en lo agradable. El calor regreso lentamente a su cuerpo y de igual manera la cordura, después de la quinta caricia húmeda Lucy recordó convenientemente que ese dragón era Natsu que esa lengua partencia a su compañero de gremio y que ella estaba completamente desnuda, por más asustada y con riego de hipotermia que se encontrara, esta caricia iba más allá de lo íntimo y pervertido arrastrándola hacia otro nivel de locura más acorde con una vergüenza desmedida

-cho… chotto Natsu- la rubia intento salir de esas inusuales caricias húmedas, intento cubrir sus pechos y su intimidad pero la lengua del dragón si bien era suave, no dejaba lugar a la resistencia obligándola a subir los brazos quedando siempre expuesta ante el contacto

-Natsu ya estoy bien, déjame-

- _gommene-_ escucho la rubia dentro de su mente, era la voz de Natsu pero al mismo tiempo parecía lejana y cargada de un sentimiento que le hacían doler el pecho, como tristeza o tal vez arrepentimiento

-Natsu?-

 _-te quitare el olor de ellos de tu cuerpo, todo donde te tocaron yo lo reemplazare, lo siento luce-_ esta vez su voz se escuchó con más fuerza

-qué? No Natsu, basta, no es así como funciona!-

 _-ya verás que si, donde te tocaron luce? Dímelo luce-_ la voz de Natsu sonó tan fuerte dentro de su cabeza, que forzaron los dolorosos recuerdos de instantes atrás donde Ranta la pellizco en los pechos, donde su mano se colocó en su entrepierna acariciándola de esa manera tan íntima, ese asqueroso camino de su lengua desde su mejilla hasta su pecho, la navaja de Haruhiro en su cuello ya la vez en su intimidad amenazándola, todos los recuerdos parecieron llegar como uno solo, le dolieron tanto a Lucy que volvió a gemir en llanto y más aun al saber que Natsu había visto esos recuerdos,

-déjame Natsu basta¡- sollozo incapaz de salir del dominio del dragonslayer, sintiéndose tan invadida como con los piratas

un gutural gruñido retumbo en la garganta del dragón haciéndola vibrar con las ondas de sonido, un inusitado temblor se apodero del cuerpo de la Heartfilia mientras copiosas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, ella apenas atinaba a limpiarlas con sus manos, en ese momento las lametadas de Natsu cambiaron de forma ya no eran constantes desde sus pies hasta su rostro, si no que se detuvo justo en su pecho, moviéndose levemente de un lado al otro para lamer sus enormes pechos de manera personalizada, la caricia avergonzaron a la rubia quien intento empujar esa enorme lengua con sus manos, sin conseguirlo realmente.

Intento hablar con Natsu dentro de su mente, pero no lo escuchaba, parecía como si estuviera ausente o muy silencioso

Fue extraño sentir esa lenta caricia húmeda recorrer su cuello de manera tan especifica justo donde había estado antes la lengua de Ranta, aunque claro que el tamaño de una lengua humana era ínfimamente más pequeña que la de un dragón y por algún motivo esta se le hacía por mucho más agradable muy probablemente era porque era precisamente la lengua de Natsu.

-ya entendí que pretendes ¿está bien?… pero no funciona así Natsu, de verdad, no puedes reemplazar lo que ellos hicieron, por Mashima, no quisiera que lo hagas! Tú eres mi nakama onegai, basta-

 _-no pretendo cambiar tus recuerdos pero si lo que sentiste, lo lamento luce… que te hiciera eso mientras yo estaba cuidándote, no me lo puedo perdonar-_ nuevamente su voz había sonado tan lejana

La lengua del dragón bajo hacia el vientre de la Heartfilia y si antes las caricias la habían tocado de manera superficial, ahora esa lengua desvergonzada se internó entre los blancos muslos de la maga estelar, que solo alcanzo al soltar una exclamación cuando la enorme y húmeda caricia la toco de un manera intima más allá de lo racional, la presión incluso le hizo abrir las piernas quedando completamente expuesta ante la lengua draconiana de su nakama

-Natsu aah!- sintió una corriente eléctrica atravesarla por completo cuando la acaricio de ida y vuelta entre sus labios íntimos, le afectaba el contacto, le afectaba aún más saber que era Natsu, las sensaciones en su cuerpo mutaron de la vergüenza total hacia una vergüenza con vestigios de excitación, y es que demonios¡ sentía tan bien, era húmeda, suave, grande y le acariciaba con gusto, y lo más importante, era Natsu maldición!

Por la forma en que ahora le acariciaba le habría sido fácil para la Hearfilia, simplemente levantarse y alejarse de ahí, pero el continuo ir y venir en su clítoris y en sus labios de manera tan precisa le habían menguado las fuerzas, sentía las piernas de gelatina y esas exquisitas punzadas que iban desde donde Natsu la tocaba y se expandían por todo su cuerpo,

-Natsu, Natsu, detente aahh!- intentaba moverse pero era inútil estaba a punto de desbordarse, sentía sus mejillas arder y como el placer se acumulaba en su vientre, sabía que explotaría en cualquier momento,

Iba a llegar, no había marcha atrás, Lucy se dejó absorber en esa vehemencia inusitada a la que la habían arrastrado, y dentro de ese estado de sopor previo al orgasmo dejo de concentrarse por unos momento en esa enorme legua intrusiva para buscar el rostro de Natsu, perdiéndose en esos ojos de jade tan dilatados que la observaban casi con malicia, se dio cuenta que él sabía perfectamente lo que le estaba haciendo y con eso como último incentivo se dejó absorber en un nirvana extraño, sentía su interior calentarse y apretarse mientras el mundo parecía girar y deseo más que nunca poder abrazarse a esos cabellos rosados, a esa espalda fornida, sentirse rodeada por esos brazos que tantas veces la habían protegido y estando ahí dentro de su orgásmica locura personal se cuestionó el hecho de que incluso le hubiese gustado que Natsu entrara en ella y se viniera igual, hubiera sido exquisito, si él fuera humado, ya que como dragón eso por supuesto era más que imposible.

Creyó que estaba soñando cuando el rostro de Natsu se restregó contra su mejilla, ella fue capaz de percibir ese aroma a madera quemada, como si estuviera siempre cerca de una fogata, acaricio sin vergüenza esos cabellos rosados tan suaves como los recordaba, mientras una de las manos de él acariciaba su otra mejilla y ese fornido pecho se recargo sobre los voluptuoso senos de ella, el contacto de sus caderas masculinas contra el interior de sus piernas y el calor tan contrastante del mago de fuego la hicieron notar que no era precisamente un sueño, Lucy abrió los ojos apurada y asustada y lo vio sobre ella, esos ojos verdes rodeados con una piel levemente escamada como si Natsu estuviera en su modo dragon forcé,

-Natsu! Eres humano-

-si bueno, más o menos- Natsu carraspeo al notar su voz apretada, ya que no la había usado en un buen rato

Fue cuando Lucy noto que algo se movía en la espalda del matadragones, unas enormes alas rojas de dragón, no tan grandes como las de un dragón pero aun así se veía poderosa. Noto entre sus dedos que aún estaban sujetando los cabellos rosados, que sobresalían un par de largos cuernos, los toco con cuidado y fue como tocar una olla caliente, retirando la mano por el dolor

Lucy quiso quejarse y hacer notar el hecho de que estaban recostados desnudos en el piso, pero con su recién terminado orgasmo no tenía cara para exigirle a Natsu que se quitara de encima, además era casi cómodo, se sentía tan bien tenerlo sobre su cuerpo que la maga estelar cuestionó su cordura, como menos se controló lo suficiente como para no abrasarlo con fuerza, eso sí sería demasiado aun para ella, a pesar de que ciertamente se moría de ganas por hacerlo

-eres humano, pero cómo?-

-gomenne Lucy… había un mensaje en el volcán de mi padre-

Natsu se restregó contra el suave y mullido cuerpo de la rubia acomodándose y reposando todo su peso sobre ella, ella se sonrojo por ello pero no dijo nada tampoco retiro su mano de entre esos cabellos rosados y Natsu le agradeció internamente por no rechazarlo, sabía que si salía de su agarre retomaría su forma dragón, estaba tan seguro de ello como que le encantaba este nuevo contacto desvergonzando hacia su amiga rubia

-un mensaje de Igneel, como es posible?-

-al parecer siempre ha estado ahí, esperando a que yo entrara por el… decía… emmm… que si llegue al volcán era por hambre y si tenía un hambre que no podía saciar era por ser un dragón, un dragón que no puede regresar a su forma humana, así que me dijo la manera adecuada de regresar a mi forma real…-

-qué bueno que lo conseguiste Natsu- ahora si la rubia empezó a sentirse un poco incomoda se removió de su posición en el piso que ya empezaba a dolerle en la espalda y caderas, pero Natsu al notarlo, se aferró ella con más fuerza hundiendo su rostro entre el cuello y hombro de Lucy

-espera Lucy, si me sueltas regresare a mi forma de dragón-

-qué?-

-mi padre dijo que la única forma de ser de nuevo un humano era desear, realmente desear serlo, mas allá de lo lógico, pero conociéndome era obvio que vería más ventajas en cuestión de poder y fuerza al permanecer como un dragón así que, me sería imposible regresar a ser humano ya que muy dentro de mi realmente no quería regresar… que ante esto solo había una forma de desear ser humano, de manera consciente e inconsciente… y me dijo lo único que funcionaria…-

-Lucy medito un poco su frase no terminada de Natsu, parecía que se había detenido apropósito para que ella dedujera el final… le tomo un par de minutos deducir la frase… alguien que solo desea ser más fuerte que quiera abandonar todo eso por regresar a ser un humano, que sentimiento seria lo suficientemente fuerte para tal cosa, hubiera sido un verdadero enigma si no fuera porque la imagen de ellos dos recostados le aclaro sus dudas

-desear estar con una chica?- al vergüenza de Lucy ahora su la abordaron por completo, fue consiente de cada centímetro de su piel que estaba en contacto con el cuerpo desnudo y masculino de Natsu, de cómo su aliento al hablar le causaba cosquillas en el cuello, como sus grandes manos la sujetaban una de los hombros la otra en su cadera, su fuerte pecho reposaba confianzudo sobre sus mullidos pechos, como sus marcados y duros abdominales hacían contacto directo con la suave piel de su vientre e incluso esa extraña dureza que le tocaba su monte venus, que intencionalmente no había querido ponerse a deducir lo que era o más bien, lo había bloqueado a propósito, pero ahora lo notaba más que cualquier otra cosa, incluso mas esas estrechas caderas en contacto con sus muslos internos y más que esas gruesas piernas que le rozaban suavemente las suyas propias.

-kyaaaa!- no quería gritar pero no pudo reaccionar de ninguna otra forma, pataleo en el aire y dio manotazos a la espalda ancha de Natsu, hasta que finalmente logró colar uno de sus pies de tal forma que fue efectivo el empujar a Natsu fuera de ese abraso que se había convertido en algo perturbador para ella

-vamos luce! No te pongas así, tú lo deseaste tan fuertemente que incluso yo me vi deseándolo igual- le dijo mientras este aun permanecía de rodillas con las piernas de Lucy aun rodeándolo, aunque sin hacer contacto ya, las manos de ella empujando su pecho para darse esa deseada distancia, finalmente la rubia logro literalmente arrastrar su trasero lejos del cuerpo de su compañero, uno, dos , tres metro antes de decidir que ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos, Lucy se cubrió con sus manos como pudo, cerrando sus piernas lo más posible y poniéndose de costado para no perderlo de vista pero si lograr bloquear de su visión todo lo posible de sus partes femeninas y entonces Lucy le vio, era impactante y a la vez perturbador.

Natsu estando aun de rodillas, con las manos sobre sus muslo, exhibía esas enormes y a su parecer hermosas alas rojas iguales a las de su modo dragón pero mucho más pequeñas en comparación, esos cuernos sobre su cabeza, largos curveados como en una "s" hacia atrás y algo que era la primera vez que veía, una extraña cola como de reptil, roja igual, que al parecer salía de su espalda baja, Natsu se levantó con tranquilidad y sin querer dejo su enhiesta masculinidad justo en el centro de visión de la rubia, esta se avergonzó de inmediato y bajo la vista, notando como ambos pies de Natsu también eran como de un dragón, empezando desde sus rodillas escamosas bajando hasta que en lugar de pies humanos eran gruesos dedos de dragón con enormes garras negras al final

-aunque no fue suficiente…-

-que?- ello volteo a verle el rostro, Natsu solo observaba sus mano que estaban cada vez llenándose de escamas poco a poco

\- aun ahora siento como la forma de dragón se apodera de mí una vez más, solo mientras estaba encima de ti la sentía retroceder, ¿Por qué seria?-

-tu porque crees- Lucy desvió la mirada avergonzada, por todo, por su desnudes, por la de Natsu por su orgasmo reciente, está definitivamente sería una noche que no olvidaría, aunque debía admitir que aun ahora le era difícil recordar las sensaciones del pirata sobre ella ya que el recuerdo que Natsu le era aún más fuerte y terminaba por reemplazarle en el recuerdo.

Un enorme hocico toco con su espalda y de nuevo la voz de Natsu se sintió dentro de su mente

 _-vamos luce, busquemos tus llaves y regresemos a magnolia, ha sido un día extraño-_

-Si- la rubia camino desnuda a lado del enorme dragón rojo mientras este la guiaba lentamente hacia las aguas termales que este ubicaba fácilmente por el olor a agua azufrada.

 _Continuara…_

 _Jejeje capítulos como este requieren de demasiada inspiración a mi parecer, jejeje_

 _Muchas gracias por sus hermoso reviews, son el alimento de mi perezosa musa_

 _Atte: kagome nekko_


End file.
